1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns waterproof, sealable pockets. More particularly, the present invention concerns such sealable, water-impervious pockets deployed on clothing or otherwise deployable on the body of a user.
2. Prior Art
The formation of pouches that are waterproof, that is, formed of water-impervious material and having formed therein a releasable water-impervious seal, is known. A commonly known version of this type of pouch is the sealable food bag, such as that sold under the trademark "Ziplock".
Such a bag has been deployed in combination with a beach towel, as set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,195,378 issued Apr. 1, 1980 to Parker and entitled "MIULTIPURPOSE BEACH EQUIPMENT". Parker teaches a plurality of pouches formed at the top of a blanket. Each pouch is formed of a waterproof lining and sealed with a waterproof zipper.
As helpful as the Parker device is, Parker presents problems to a user. When at the beach or other water recreation, the Parker device will keep an article within a waterproof area. However, if the towel is unattended, the articles contained therein are vulnerable to theft. Further, the articles cannot be carried around in a waterproof pouch unless the entire towel is carried. Even if the entire towel is transported, it is bulky and cumbersome.
Additionally, there is the inherent problem in the environments where such waterproof devices are utilized of securing timepieces. Watches and similar devices are often not waterproof. Therefore, these timepieces must be taken off, where loss due to misplacing or theft is possible. Even if stored in a waterproof pouch, such time devices must be removed to be utilized.
What is needed is a waterproof, releasably sealable pocket that can be either permanently or releasably attached to a suit or other item of clothing or, alternately, to means for disposing the pouch on a user. Further, there is a need for such a pocket with a timepiece therein to facilitate the tracking of time. It is to this need that the present invention is directed.